


Business Trip

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: While Jumin is on business trip, you can't help to feel lonely. Zen snapped at why you're being left behind while your husband takes on trips.





	Business Trip

As soon as you woke up, you snaked your hands through the sheets next to you, only to be met with more cold sheets. You sigh as you missed the warmth used to be there. It was already the 5th day of Jumin’s  week-long business trip, usually you’d come along but you had errands to do and guests to meet for the next party.

“Meow~” Elizabeth purred as she jumped into the bed, curling herself at Jumin’s side of the bed. You stroked her hair and pulled her a little closer, “Yeah, I miss him too,” you whispered to her, sharing the sentiment feeling.

You glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:56, any minute now Jumin would be calling. It was a routine by now, whenever he was away he’d make sure that wherever he was he’ll call you when it’s 8am so his voice was the first thing you hear in the morning. One time it was on the afternoon there and he was in the middle of a meeting, but he excused himself just to call you. You scolded him but he just chuckled at you, saying how much he missed you and you just melted, forgetting you have to be quick at the call since he was in a meeting.

You decided to wait for his call before getting ready for the day, as if on cue your phone rang and without any hesitation you picked it up.

“Good morning love,” he said, you could feel him smiling with the warm tone he greeted you. You smiled and murmured  a good morning too.

“I have an excellent view here, it’s beside the bay. You’ll love the balcony, you could hear the waves and smell the fresh air,” his tone was getting lower and lower, “I wish you were here,” he whispered “I miss you”. It ached your heart, you wished you were there with him too but of course, there are things need to be done.

“I miss you too Jumin,” you whispered, “and so does Elizabeth. Here Elizabeth,” Elizabeth purred on the phone and you could hear Jumin chuckle and said an I miss you too to her.

Jumin started to tell you how the meeting went, that if everything goes well he could be home earlier. He asked what you wanted for him to bring home, “Hmm, just you would be enough,” you hummed to him. Even though you can’t see it, you know he smiled on the other line. You exchanged I love you’s before hanging up and getting ready for the day. 

–

It was already in the middle of the day and you met already with one of the guests, now you’re waiting on the hallway of the office for Jaehee to bring the paperwork for the party. Your eyes roamed around, admiring how neat and professional it looks. After all, it’s one of the biggest companies in the country. Your phone suddenly rang in your pocket, fishing it out you saw it was Zen who was calling. 

“What’s up Zen?” you said as soon as you picked it up. “Hey MC! Are you free tonight?” he was a little breathy, he must be taking a break from rehearsals you thought. 

“Yeah, I just have one more guest to meet at 4, why?” “Tonight’s the last full show of my musical, you said you’d watched, did you forget?” you felt guilty for forgetting you promised Zen you’d go, “Of course not! I wouldn’t dare to forget it. I’m gonna bring Jaehee along,” you chirped at him. “And there’s going to be an after party, don’t be late ok? I have to go now, the director’s calling us. Bye!” he hanged up without waiting for your response. 

When Jaehee showed up you told her that you’re bringing her with you at the show, she hesitated at first but when you said it’s going to be your treat and it was for Zen after all, she didn’t think twice. You became Jaehee’s theater buddy ever since you came, going to Zen’s shows and supported him. Sometimes it was her treat because you were such a good friend to her even though she’s an employee of your husband, and sometimes it’s your treat, especially when you know she’s stressed from work and being loaded with paperwork. 

After the meeting with the guest, you came back to the office to pick up Jaehee. You two talked about Jumin’s new project, you asked how it was going and if there was anything you could do to help. Jaehee told you that everything was going well and she didn’t want to add anymore works for you since you’ve been handling the party almost by yourself already. 

You glanced at your phone and somehow as if it was magic it suddenly rang, when you saw it was Jumin you quickly picked it up. “Hi,” you greeted him in a sing song voice, delighted to be able to hear his voice again. “Hello my love, I hope everything went well with the guests?” He inquired, sounding the businessman that he is. 

 "Yes of course, everything was already settled as well as the caterers. And oh, I let Jaehee go off early. I’m with her and we’re going to Zen’s-“ 

 "Zen?” his voice was low, and if you could see him you know by that tone he had a brow raised, questioning what you just said. 

 Jumin was rarely jealous, especially to Zen. When you asked why he said that it was a waste of time, emotion and energy to be jealous when he knows he’s the one you love, after all he’s the one you married. But he still has his possessive streak, when he was jealous, he’d take a day off and shower you with love, making sure you won’t forget that you are his and his alone. 

 And going to Zen’s musical was already a thing for you and Jaehee, sometimes Jumin comes with the both of you and sometimes not, depends on the workload he has to do. And he understands your support for Zen, he once did admitted that Zen was talented and said that investing in his career would be good.

“Yes, it’s the last show I forgot that I promised him I’d go, and there will also be an after party. Is that alright?” you asked, knowing he would hesitate to let you come on the after party especially after what happened when you first went to an after party. Zen’s male co-workers flirted with you and Jumin wasn’t pleased all night that he stood right next to you to glare at men who would come near you. 

You heard him take a deep breath, he was thinking.  _It’s okay, it’s alright._ he thought, _just an after party._

“Jumin, it’s okay if I don’t-” “It’s alright. But please, bring at least one bodyguard, for the sake of my sanity, please.” You smiled as he let go of some of his anxieties, you know how it was still hard for him not to let his worries get to him, especially when it comes to you. “I will, promise,” you said as you couldn’t help your smile.  

–

The last show was filled with audience, Zen’s talent was getting more and more recognized as more girls were shouting his name at the end of the show and talent agencies offering him more opportunities. The whole cast received a standing ovation, even Jaehee who was focused on Zen commented that the musical was absolutely fantastic. As you promised, a bodyguard was present at the after party as you mingled with the crew and other guests.  Feeling a little sentimental, you went to the table at the end of the room, looking at the finger foods and picking the ones you like. 

“Did you like it?” you jumped as the voice came from behind, “Sorry,” Zen said as he too looked over at the food. “I did, you were amazing Zen! You all were!” you beamed, gushing how amazing the musical was, like always. 

“So… Jumin’s still not home huh?” he asked. voice low as he picked something. “No, but he’ll be home soon,” you looked around and the people were crowded at the center of the room. Laughing and mingling with one another.

“You know you don’t have to live like this MC, always alone... always being left behind,” Zen suddenly said, you looked at him and he was staring at you.

“Jumin’s... such a jerk! He’s being insensitive and leaving you and just works all day, does he even take care of you MC? He doesn’t deserve you!” He spurted out, you could smell the beer from his breathe.   
“Zen-”   
“You’re so nice and always helping everyone! But I bet he doesn’t even think about what you want he just thinks about him-,”  
“Zen!” you raised your voice and he stopped, biting his tongue thinking he went too far.

Zen looked down and you did too, looking at the floor as seconds passed by in silence. 

  
“You… you don’t know him like I do, Zen,” you said, fidgeting your hands. “He’s not a jerk, and… he cares about me, it was my choice to be left behind..” Zen was still silent, looking at you. “If I asked him to leave his work to be with me, he would at that very instant, believe me he really would, ” you smiled at the thought as memories flooded you.

You remember that one time you had a fever and Jumin immediately called the doctor, and when you were advise to rest for the day Jumin stayed by your side and nursed you even though you said he should go to work, he insisted on taking care of you. Jumin always had his own way of showing he loves you, and by now he knows your quirks, your silences and habits. You linger too much looking at a bag, a dress or a shoe, the next morning it’s already on your bed. You mention a place that’s nice to visit, presto, you’ll be having a trip there, whether be it on a resort on the countryside or a place on another country. Jumin would do anything and everything for you, and you know it, you just have to say it and it’s done. 

“but I understand that he has to do this, it’s a family company, and it’s for our future together. I know sides of him that you don’t know Zen… he’s great, despite his shortcomings he makes sure to make it all up, he’s… really amazing Zen,” you gave him small smile, and he smiled back at you as he rubbed his neck. “You’re really happy with him aren’t you?” he asked, “I am,” you replied as your smile grew bigger, “I really am.”

 

The party ended with everyone sharing their favorite scenes and telling stories that happened backstage, you said your goodbyes as well as to Zen, who was still embarrassed about earlier. When you got home, Elizabeth purred to greet you, you picked her up as you opened the door on your bedroom, the city lights on the windows illuminating the room. You felt sentimental, missing how Jumin would be on his chair with a glass on his hand at this hour, be he isn’t, he’s somewhere miles away from you, missing you as well. 

You lay down and put Elizabeth next to you, closing your eyes you recalled your argument with Zen. It was the first time he actually outburst like that, maybe he already drank too much, but at least now he won’t be as hot-tempered as before to Jumin… 

–

You woke up with a scent you know too well, still half asleep you moved closer, a hand held your head and pulled it close, the scent grew as you breathe it in, a smile forming on your lips. “You’re home,” you whispered, eyes still closed and head snuggled to his neck. “I am,” he whispered back, kissing the top of your head. “Everything went well, I closed the deal early,” he stroke your hair gently, “and how was your night?” Knowing full well that the body guard probably saw what happened, he’d tell Jumin of course. Not that you keep secrets, you just didn’t want the two fight anymore. 

You look up to him and cupped his cheek, brushing it with your thumb. “I think Zen was a little drunk… and..” Jumin’s brows furrowed, “he said some things.. about us,” you whispered, not breaking any eye contact. “What things?” he asked as he took your hand and kiss it, “please love, let me know,” 

“Well, you know how he always says you’re a jerk.. how you always leave me and how you don’t deserve me…” this time it was your brows that furrowed, Jumin stared at you, his eyes were tired but soft. Jumin always provided you with your needs, and even your wants. Whether be it a silly clip or a designer bag, he always wanted you to have only the best. Thinking about it now, maybe it wasn’t Jumin who didn’t deserve you, maybe it was you who didn’t deserve him. 

You put your hand again on his cheek, “If I could, I would always bring you with me MC,” he whispered. “I know,” you gently brushed his cheek,  “but if you ask me, I think I’m the one who don’t deserve you… I think I have more than what I deserve..” you whispered, tears threatening to fall down. 

Jumin pulled you close, he kissed your temple and stroked your hair, “Don’t say such things, you deserve everything MC and much more,” Jumin pulled you close, a hand at your back and the other at the back of your head. Your hands rested against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart and his warm body. “Thank you Jumin… for everything. I love you,” you whispered underneath him. “I love you too, MC,” he said as he continued to stroke your hair. 

-

As soon as you woke up, you snaked your hands through the sheets next to you, feeling that he was a bit away from you, you snuggled closer, tangling your legs around his and embracing his warmth. “Good morning, love,” Jumin said as he stroke gently your back, you murmured a good morning too. You smiled as you tightened your embrace, glad that he’s home and right by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept request at https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/ask :)


End file.
